


I Am The Doctor and You Are Burdened With Glorious Purpose

by swinggal138



Series: Anne and Loki [1]
Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swinggal138/pseuds/swinggal138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Anne on a trip to save Asgard from Loki but romance complicates the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am The Doctor and You Are Burdened With Glorious Purpose

Anne sat behind her desk, staring out at the lifeless office. The air conditioning behind her made her shiver, despite the fact that the thermometer outside read above 90 degrees. She hated this time of year. It used to be great working for a travel agency, especially in the summer. But since the economy fell a few years back, no one travelled anymore. Days dragged on and no one came in. So Anne just sat, questioning her life choices and craving adventure.  
Her morning coffee was starting to wear off and her eyes were closing for the millionth time, when a strange sound snapped her back to reality. It was an odd sound, familiar yet unfamiliar, mechanical and unearthly at the same time. The sound continued to grow louder as something started to appear in the middle of the office! Anne rubbed her eyes and blinked again and again, not believing what she was seeing. Yet there it stood, plain as day, as real as any person sitting in the office: a police box. No one moved; they all just stared at the out-of-place item, unsure how to react. Anne was just about to go investigate when the door opened and a man stepped out. He was a handsome man, anyone could see that, with brown eyes behind black-framed glasses and brown, mussed up hair. He wore a nice blue suit with a brown over-coat and Converse? He had a manic, excited look on his face as he scanned the people in the office. Finally, after a moment of studying, his eyes came to rest on Anne and a big grin spread across his face.  
“Anne Forrest?”  
Anne just stared at the attractive stranger and slowly nodded her head. How did he know her name? And was he who she thought he was? She had heard stories and rumors of a mad man with a blue box who had saved the Earth from destruction many times. But those were just stories right?  
The man excitedly strode over to her desk, stepped behind it, and swept her up in a hug that knocked the air out of her. As shocked as she was by the sudden display of affection, Anne couldn’t help but notice the unique smell of this man, like stars and time, if such things have a smell. He finally released her from the hug but continued to hold her at arms’ length.  
“Anne Forrest! I am so excited to meet you. You are a very important person.”  
Everyone, including Anne, just stared at the man. Her? Important? Maybe he didn’t know her after all. The man glanced around at all the confused looks.  
“Oh, terribly sorry. How rude of me. I need to borrow Ms. Forrest here. I promise to return her to this very minute. Well, close to this very minute. TARDIS has some margin of error. In any case, Miss Anne Forrest, I need you to come with me. I will explain it all on the way.”  
“Come with you? Now? You sure you have the right Anne Forrest?”  
“I know I do.”  
“Do I at least get to know who you are before I leave with you?”  
“Of course. Silly me. I’m the Doctor and, Anne Forrest, I need your help.”  
Now, most normal people would never go running off with a strange man who suddenly appeared in their office. Or, at least, most people would take time to consider it before running away. But Anne was not a normal person; she craved adventure and romance. And until now, she had never considered herself a person of any consequence. No one in her life seemed to believe in her and she definitely didn’t believe in herself. She was just a nobody working a pointless job and going home to an empty apartment every night. But here was a man who seemed to believe in her wholeheartedly, convinced that she had great importance in this world. And that was good enough for her. Anne took the man’s hand, spoke a quick goodbye to her co-workers, and vanished with the man into the blue box.  
“Where are we going, may I ask?”  
“To Asgard!” the stranger replied as he fired up his machine (which was quite large on the inside despite what its outward appearance might lead one to believe) and the box vanished from the travel agency, leaving no trace behind.

. . .

Anne grabbed for something solid to hold onto as the box shook, presumably traveling through space, but Anne had no way of knowing.  
“I’m sorry. Did you say Asgard?” Anne shouted over the noise.  
“I did indeed.”  
“As in, the realm of Norse gods from mythology?”  
“One in the same, yes.”  
The machine came to a sudden halt and the Doctor made excitedly for the door. Anne grabbed his sleeve before he could exit.  
“Wait, wait, wait. Before we go rushing into the unknown, I feel I deserve a little explanation. I was very trusting just running away with you and I don’t think I am asking too much to have some of my questions answered.”  
“Why did you agree to come with me?”  
“Just bored I guess. I want adventure and it seemed like that is exactly what you were offering. Now, why are we in Asgard? And how do you know who I am?”  
“We are in Asgard to assist Thor in stopping Loki from taking over the kingdom. I was told that you were destined to save Asgard by a fortune teller I met on my last excursion.”  
“I’m supposed to save Asgard? Me? How?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Do you have a plan for us?”  
“Ah, no.”  
“So we are just going to blindly walk into Asgard and face Loki?”  
“Yes. Well, I do know that for this to work, you must pretend to be my wife. They won’t let us in otherwise.”  
“Okay...”  
“So follow my lead and stick close. Allons-y.”

. . .

The Doctor opened the door and they both stepped onto a rainbow bridge which Anne knew to be the Bifröst, a bridge connecting Asgard and Earth, or Midgard, as they called it. Anne knew quite a lot about Agard and Thor and Loki, both mythological and comic book legends. But she had thought they were just stories. Yet, here she stood on the Bifröst with a man called the Doctor. Life was no longer boring.  
“Halt! Who goes there?”  
A very tall man wearing silver armor and a red cape approached them. He had long blonde hair and carried a large hammer in his hand. There was no doubt about it; this was Thor, god of thunder.  
“Thor! Buddy! I got your distress signal and I’m here to help.”  
“And you are?”  
“I’m the Doctor.”  
“Doctor! Yes! I’ve been expecting you!”  
Anne almost wanted to cower at the sound of Thor’s voice; it was big and booming. His smile, however, was enchanting and the only thing keeping her grounded in place.  
“And who is this beautiful Midgardian maiden?” Thor asked, kissing the back of Anne’s hand.  
“This is my wife, Anne.”  
“Well you are a lucky man, Doctor. Were she only a concubine, I would request your permission to have her for a night,” he said with a wink.  
Anne blushed; no one had ever said anything so complimentary to her in her life.  
“And that blush becomes her.”  
“Yes, lucky man I am. Anyway, I hear you have a Loki problem.”  
“Yes, my brother broke out of his cell, vanishing we know not where. But we know he is planning a rebellion against Asgard.  
“Well, we won’t let that happen. You and I will need to discuss some things later but perhaps now we might get the kingdom tour?”  
“Of course. This way.”  
Thor led the two of them around the palace, discussing Asgardian culture and people. Later that night, he showed Anne and the Doctor to the room they would be staying in and showed them the clothes for them to change into for dinner.  
As Anne waited for the Doctor to figure out all the complicated aspects of his Asgardian garb, she admired herself in the full length mirror. Even she had to admit she looked stunning in the flowing emerald gown. Her hair had been done by the servants in a complicated up-do and she even had makeup on, a rarity for her. The Doctor finally emerged, beaming that charming smile at her and offering his arm.  
“Shall we, my dear?”  
The dinner was magnificent; Anne had never seen so much food in her life. She didn’t even recognize most of it but it was all delicious. While Anne ate and sipped her wine, she felt she was being watched. She glanced around the large banquet hall and saw Thor staring at her with a bemused smile on his face. He winked at her and Anne blushed, lowering her eyes back to her plate. She wondered why the Doctor, her “husband”, didn’t do anything. But he was too busy socializing to even notice. Anne continued with her meal but she knew Thor’s eyes never left her.  
After dinner, Anne was to go to the library and see what she could learn that might help. She had no idea what the Doctor would be up to but she assumed talking to Thor. Anne entered the vast library and gasped in awe; she had never seen so many books in her life. Shelf upon shelf, all going up several stories; she couldn’t wait to explore.  
Anne started grabbing books that looked helpful, stacking them on one of the tables. She was grabbing another when she turned around and ran right into a very strong, armored chest. She jumped and looked up only to find herself staring into the very blue eyes of Thor himself.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there, your majesty.”  
“You may call me Thor. No need to be so formal. You and your husband are my guests here.”  
Anne noticed the almost sarcastic way he said the word “husband”.  
“Thank you. We appreciate your hospitality.”  
“You are doing me a great service in helping me find my brother. It is the least I can do.”  
“Well we are glad to help,” she said as she attempted to slip past him. But he stepped into her path and placed a hand on her shoulder. Anne could see now how he was king of Asgard as he towered over her.  
“I wished to speak to you about a matter of some importance.”  
“Okay. What’s up?” she managed to stammer out, afraid to meet his gaze.  
“I am sure it is no secret that you caught my attention the moment I laid my eyes upon you on the Bifröst. You are not like the other Midgardian women I have encountered; there is a spirit of strength and adventure surrounding you. Therefore my disappointment was great when the Doctor stated that you belonged to him. But I have been observing you this evening and he does not treat you as his queen; he expresses no affection or desire towards you. Plus, your left hand does not bear the ring of promise; neither does his.”  
Thor placed his large hand beneath Anne’s chin, forcing her to meet his gaze  
“I know that you are not his wife.”  
Fear flashed across her eyes. Were they going to be thrown out? What is the punishment for attempting to deceive the King of Asgard?  
“There is no need to be afraid. The realization only brought me joy because I realized I was now free to express my own desire for you. I had intended to wait, to make sure of my decision, but when you entered the banquet hall in your emerald gown, smiling and greeting those around you, I knew that I could have no other as my queen.”  
And before Anne had time to formulate a reaction, she found herself pressed back against the shelf, Thor’s hand threaded in the hair behind her neck, his lips pressed against hers in a forceful kiss. Without thinking, Anne returned the kiss, one hand pressed against the armor on his chest, the other playing with one of the golden locks that fell on his shoulder. Eventually, they broke apart and reason crept back into Anne’s head.  
“Wait, wait, wait. Did you just ask me to be queen of Asgard?”  
“Yes. I selected you when I saw you. You will rule beside me and bear my children.”  
“And don’t I get a say in this?”  
“Well...yes. Do you not want to be Queen?”  
“I don’t know. That’s a lot of information to process in a short time. Can I have time to think about it?”  
“Yes. I suppose that is wise. I apologize for my assumptions. Please take what time you need. Now, I will leave you to your reading as I have business to attend to. I bid you goodnight.”  
And with that, he kissed her again and left the library, leaving Anne standing there, trying to process what had just happened. She decided that she would not need to make her decision until the whole Loki thing was dealt with. Who knows? If Loki was successful, there might not be an Asgard for her to rule.

. . .  
Anne spent hours pouring through books but felt she got nowhere. So, she gave up and found her way back to the room. The Doctor was already there, dressed in what must have been Asgardian sleepwear but appeared to be nothing more than silky, black, boxer-briefs. Anne blushed, although she couldn’t help but check out the fairly built body of the Doctor. He was no Thor but not unattractive by any means.  
“I’m sorry Doctor. Is there any other thing you can wear?”  
“Ah, no. All my other clothes are in the TARDIS and our original clothes have vanished. So I am left with what they gave us. And...you are too.”  
“Wait, what am I meant to wear to bed?”  
The Doctor gingerly picked up an emerald silk and lace nightgown which was truly nothing more than lingerie.  
“Great. So I will be wearing this, sharing a bed with a man, wearing essentially underwear, who I just met today. Not awkward at all.”  
The Doctor chuckled, “I promise to be on my best behavior. But it is essential we pretend to be married.”  
“Not as essential as you might think,” Anne muttered under her breath.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing. I’m going to go get ready for bed. And the lights better be off when I come out. I need it dark if I am meant to be parading around in this.”  
“Alright. I will be in bed waiting for you...darling.”  
“Shut up.”  
Anne slipped into the nightie; she had to admit the silk did feel nice against her skin. She noticed the green matched her gown that evening. Whoever was picking out her clothes must like her in that color; it was probably Thor. Anne went back and awkwardly slipped into bed beside the Doctor. He slid next to her, slipping his arm around her waist and nuzzling against her neck.  
“Umm...what are you doing?”  
“Cuddling. Cuddling’s nice, don’t you think?”  
“Yeah...it is,” Anne conceded, “But no funny business.”  
“Promise.”  
They were quiet for awhile, as Anne debated whether or not she should tell the Doctor about Thor’s proposal.  
“Doctor? I...um...something happened in the library tonight.”  
“What? Are you okay? It wasn’t Vashta Nerada was it?”  
“What? No. Um...Thor kind of approached me and told me he knows we aren’t married.”  
“What?!”  
“No, don’t worry. He wasn’t angry. Actually, he was quite the opposite. He...um...he actually asked me to be his queen.”  
“He did? What did you say?”  
“I told him I had to think about it. I figured we should handle the Loki issue first.”  
“Yes! Good idea! But for what it’s worth, I think you would make a brilliant queen of Asgard! Just brilliant!”  
“Um...thanks.”  
“Well...we better sleep. Big day tomorrow. Saving Asgard and all. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight Doctor.”  
Anne had only been asleep a few hours when a slight noise awakened her. She opened her eyes and found two piercing green ones staring into hers, an evil smile beneath them grinning down at her. She was about to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth and a glowing scepter was pressed to her chest. Then the world went black.

. . .

When Anne finally came to, she had no idea where she was. Her head and body ached and she knew she was kneeling on a concrete floor. She made a motion to stand up but found she couldn’t use her hands to help because they were chained to a metal pole behind her. Anne began panicking and fighting against her bonds, trying to see through the blackness of the room.  
“Struggling will do you no good, mortal one.”  
As her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, Anne saw a tall figure standing in the corner, glowing scepter in hand. He was dressed in all black and green leather armor. So this was Loki. As terrified as she was, Anne would be lying if she said she didn’t find his appearance mesmerizing. The rejected prince stalked towards her. He placed the scepter under her chin, forcing her to gaze up at him. He studied her for a moment, as if he was deciding what to do with her.  
“My, my. You are the beautiful one. And what a pretty little mouth you have.”  
He dropped the scepter from her chin and began circling her as if she were prey.  
“I see now why my brother chose you as his queen.”  
“How...how do you know about that?”  
“I am no fool,” he growled, “I saw him approach you in the library, saw you kiss him. And I see in his mind how much he desires you.”  
Anne couldn’t conceal the blush that crossed her cheeks; she still couldn’t believe someone like Thor would have any interest in a girl like her.  
“Your flushed cheeks betray you. But I admit I cannot determine how you came here or your purpose in coming. I know Thor summoned this man, this Doctor, in an attempt to thwart my plan. But I do not understand what role you, a mere mortal, plays.”  
“Then...then why did you bring me here? Of what consequence am I to you?”  
“Oh...” he chuckled, “You are of great importance to me. My brother has stolen so much that I love; it is time for me to return the favor.”  
“So this is how you intend to start your rebellion? By kidnapping Thor’s potential queen?”  
“Rebellion? This has nothing to do with rebellion. I have an army, poised to take over Asgard at the snap of my fingers. No, my pet, you have nothing to do with rebellion.”  
Loki then crouched down and stared into her eyes. He roughly grabbed her chin in his massive hand.  
“You are just the icing on the cake, my way to hurt my brother the way he has hurt me.”  
He kissed her roughly then threw her aside. Tears ran down Anne’s face as he turned to stalk out.  
“Wait, Loki. You don’t have to do this. I know you are hurt and I know you feel wronged and unwanted. But revenge is not the answer, I promise.”  
Loki turned on her, snarling as he made his way towards her.  
“How would you know anything about how I feel? What do you, oh mortal, know about rejection and loneliness?”  
He lifted his scepter, meaning to bring it down on her head.  
“Because I’m adopted too.”  
Loki’s arm stopped mid-air.  
“What did you say?”  
“I said I’m adopted too.”  
He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.  
“I know what it’s like not being the favorite sibling, to constantly feel like you are nothing but a disappointment. And I know the constant desire to prove yourself.”  
Loki opened his mouth as if to say something, but turned suddenly and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Anne was left in total darkness, her arms aching, with no idea what would become of her. She hoped the Doctor would rescue her soon.  
After what seemed like hours, Loki came back and, with a wave of his hands, removed the chains binding her wrists.  
“Stand up and follow me.”  
Anne trailed after him, not daring to ask any questions. Her eyes wandered, taking in her surroundings. While she wasn’t entirely sure what she expected Loki’s hideout to look like, she certainly wasn’t expecting the grand palace she found herself in. Not exactly subtle for someone who was trying to keep hidden.  
“I have it cloaked.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You wonder how I keep this palace hidden from my brother and his guards. It is only visible to those whom I desire to see it,” he explained, stopping in front of a rather spacious bedroom.  
“These will be your chambers.”  
“Ummm....okay. Thank you.”  
“And don’t bother trying to escape. I will know.”  
With that, Loki walked off down the hall, leaving Anne alone in the room. As scared as she was, the idea of sleep was far too tempting. It had been a long day and her body could only take so much. She crawled into the luxurious bed, only vaguely registering the silk emerald sheets, and fell into a deep sleep within minutes.  
Anne awoke the next morning, feeling incredibly rested. She looked around her as everything that had happened came rushing back. She was just about to venture out of bed when the door opened and Loki entered, a steaming cup held in his hand. Does he always wear that armor? Anne wondered to herself. He sat himself beside her on the bed; clearly the idea of personal space was not an issue with him. Suddenly, Anne was very aware of the fact that all she was wearing was the incredibly revealing emerald nightie from the day before. Blushing, she tried to cover herself with the sheets.  
“Don’t,” Loki commanded, placing his hand on hers and pulling the sheets back down.  
“I chose this garment special for you. This color suits you well.”  
Anne slowly let the realization of what he just said sink in. Of course! He had been the one choosing her clothes, parading her in front of Thor, draped in HIS favored color. This was Loki’s plan from the beginning, ever since he saw Thor’s reaction to her on the Bifröst. And from the way he was glancing over her body now, he was also picking clothes that he found particularly becoming on her.  
Loki reached over for the steaming cup he had brought in, handing it to her, and she realized it was coffee. For an Asgardian prince, he seemed pretty well versed in Midgardian customs. She sat up against the pillows and brought the cup to her lips, about to take a sip. Then she realized it was the god of mischief who gave her the beverage and she eyed him suspiciously.  
“I assure you it is safe. If I meant you harm, I would not do it through a beverage.”  
Anne took a tentative sip; it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. She sat up further and continued drinking.  
“At what age did you learn of your adoption?”  
“Excuse me?” Anne asked, taking another sip.  
“How old were you when your parents told you that they had adopted you?”  
“I’m not sure. I was very young, I guess.”  
“Then you know nothing of the betrayal I feel.”  
“No, I guess not. But I do know the feeling of being unwanted. My parents told me of my adoption because they figured it would show me they wanted me, but as a young child, what it told me was there was a family out there who didn’t.”  
“You said you knew what it was like not being the favorite sibling.”  
“Yes. I lived my life in the shadow of my younger sister.”  
“Your younger sister?”  
Yes. She was the miracle baby and everything my parents could have asked for in a child.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“She is everything I am not. Intelligent, a scientist, athletic, beautiful. She was always the shy, sweet one; never causing trouble. My parents, also science-minded, had no idea what to do with a literary-minded daughter who didn’t care if she looked pretty and had a stubborn streak a mile wide.”  
Loki opened his mouth as if to say something but then changed his mind. But Anne noticed that his expression seemed to have softened, so she kept going. For reasons unknown to her, it seemed of utmost importance that Loki knew that someone understands.  
“My parents kept telling me that they loved me and I know they did in their own way. But they weren’t proud of me, for anything. Everything I did was never good enough. I was just a disappointment. I still am.”  
Loki stared at her for a second as Anne slowly took another sip of her coffee. He cleared his throat and stood rather abruptly.  
“I have business to attend to. You are free to read the books in that shelf over there. I will have food sent to you.”  
And with that, he walked to the door. As he was closing the door he paused and looked at Anne again,  
“You are wrong about one thing. I am certain that there is no possibility of your sister being the more beautiful one.”  
He then left the room, closing the door behind him. Anne didn’t see him the rest of that day or night.

. . .

The next few days were the exact same thing. Anne woke up to Loki bringing her coffee; he sat on the bed while she drank it, asking her questions about her family and her childhood. He refused to say much about himself but seemed endlessly fascinated with her. After the coffee, he would vanish until the next morning. Anne spent her days reading and soaking in the luxurious tub in her room. The idea of the Doctor still crossed her mind but it seemed less important now. Although she still had no idea what Loki intended to do with her, she didn’t fear him anymore; it didn’t seem he meant her any harm.  
One night, Anne lay in her bed, unable to sleep. She was about to pick up her book to read some more when she heard a faint noise; it sounded like crying but she couldn’t be sure. Being the curious person she was, Anne had to investigate. She tiptoed from her room and down the hallway, following the sound. A small beam of light came from a door slightly ajar and the sound was emanating from it.  
Anne slowly pushed the door open and tiptoed in. Loki sat on the side of the bed farthest from her, dressed only in his leather pants. The rest of his armor lay spread on the floor, his scepter leaning against the wall. His head was in his hands...and he was sobbing. The sound and sight was heart-shattering. Anne hesitated, wondering if she should approach him, but something drew her to him. She walked over to the bed and knelt on it, reaching out a hand to place on his shoulder. Loki, startled, spun around and slapped her hard across the face. Anne made a motion to leave but Loki pounced on her and pinned her to the bed, his fingers digging into her arms.  
“What are you doing in my chambers?” he snarled down at her, raising one hand to strike her again.  
“I...I thought I heard crying and came to see if you were okay.”  
Loki glared down at her, hand still raised, but he didn’t see fear or hate in her eyes, as he was accustomed to seeing in others. Instead, he saw concern and compassion. The Asgardian prince lowered his hand, hate leaving his eyes, and without another word, the rejected king collapsed on Anne’s chest and wept. Anne just lay there for a moment completely stunned, then she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his black locks with one hand and his arm with another. Loki lay there and wept until they both finally drifted off to sleep.

. . .

Anne was the first to awaken the next morning but she couldn’t move without waking Loki. The noble Asgardian was still laying with his head on her chest with his arms and legs wrapped around her, as if clinging to her. A few minutes later, he also awoke, and, slowly remembering where he was, untangled himself from her. He climbed off the bed, his back turned to her.  
“You may return to your chambers now.”  
Anne thought it best not to push him and walked down the hall to her room. She had no idea how Loki would respond to last night and she was a bit scared. She tried to distract herself with reading, but she didn’t have to wait long. Soon, her door opened and Loki entered with a cup of coffee, once again dressed in his full armor. He gestured for her to sit on the bed and he sat next to her. Anne took the coffee from him, sipping it hesitantly and waiting for him to speak.  
“The only dreams I have are nightmares.”  
Anne looked at him, giving him a chance to continue.  
“Nightmares of disappointment and loss. My whole life has been one of rejection, hatred, and loneliness. I was always compared to my brother, used by my father, and disrespected by the people of Asgard. My mother was the only one who showed me love but even to her I was second rate to Thor. Fear was the only weapon I had left. If no one would love me, I would just make them hate me.”  
Anne opened her mouth to say something but Loki silenced her with a finger to her lips.  
“Then you came along, claiming to understand how I feel. I was loathe to believe you but when you talked about your family, I saw pain and rejection in your eyes, the same pain and rejection I see in my own eyes every day. And even when I struck you, there was no hate or fear. You are the only person to show compassion to me.”  
Anne placed her hand on Loki’s arm but he ripped it away from her and stood to leave.  
“But even you are to be taken from me by my brother.”  
He was about to leave when Anne’s voice stopped him.  
“I didn’t say yes.”  
“What?”  
“To your brother. I didn’t yes to his proposal.”  
Loki paused a moment but continued his exit. As he was about to close the door, he said,  
“Come to my chambers again tonight. I will expect you around nine.”  
He closed the door and Anne heard his footsteps resounding down the hall.

. . .

That night, Anne knocked on Loki’s door and he commanded her to enter. She walked in the room, surprised to find him wearing only nightwear, similar to the one the Doctor was wearing. Anne was taken aback to see him without all his armor and she couldn’t help but admire his lean, muscled body. He wasn’t as big as his brother but still very strong. Honestly, Anne found him far more attractive than his brother; she had never been one for the muscular, jock type. Anne realized that Loki had caught her looking and she stared awkwardly at the ground.  
“I take it you like what you see,” he said with a smirk.  
Anne blushed but gave a little nod.  
“Good. I wish you to sleep in my chambers with me again tonight if that is acceptable. I will not force you.”  
Anne once again nodded and they both crawled between the emerald silk sheets. Once again, Loki laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her. He clung to her like he was afraid to lose her. She ran her fingers through his hair and they both drifted off to sleep.  
Anne awoke the next morning to find Loki gone but he soon re-entered the room, coffee in hand. He actually joined her in the ritual this morning. They both sipped on their coffee and he asked many questions about her life back on Midgard. Once they finished their coffee, he vanished into the palace, requesting her company again that evening. Anne decided to spend her day soaking in the tub, utilizing the many perfumes, soaps, and oils in preparation for the evening. As much as she tried to deny it, Anne was really starting to fall for the Asgardian . She kind of hoped Thor and the Doctor would never come for her.

. . .

That evening, Anne made her way to Loki’s room. She was pretty proud of how she looked; she had her hair down, scented oils on her skin, and was still wearing the emerald garment he was so fond of. Anne entered his room to find him staring into the mirror, his back to her.  
“Why did you turn him down?”  
“Pardon?”  
“My brother. Why did you turn down his proposal?”  
Anne crossed the room and placed her hand on Loki’s shoulder, turning him to face her. His green eyes gazed down at her, taking in this new appearance she wore, and she heard him gasp slightly. She looked him in the eye.  
“Because, if I were to marry your brother, I would be no more than a mere possession, a trophy on his arm. I have lived my life in someone’s shadow; I have no intention of doing that in my marriage.”  
Loki looked at her, tears forming in his eyes.  
“But you would be queen of Asgard.”  
“Being queen isn’t everything,” she said, placing her hand on the side of his face. Then, hesitantly, she rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Loki did nothing at first, shocked that she was kissing him. Then a barrier fell down and he began kissing her back, his long fingers wrapping behind her neck and tangling in her hair. While Thor’s kiss had been one of lust and power, Loki’s was one of need and sorrow. They broke the kiss and Anne came down off her toes. Loki kept his fingers in her hair, playing with the freshly-washed strands.  
“We should get to bed,” he sighed.  
Anne agreed and they both crawled in. This time, Anne put her head on his chest, his arms around her, fingers stroking up and down her arm. He raised her head and kissed her goodnight, a long, lingering kiss. He then kissed the top of her head and they drifted off to sleep.

. . .

No more than a few hours later, the two were awakened by noise and chaos. In their sleepy state it was impossible to determine what was going on but Loki went into warrior mode in a second, shoving Anne behind him to protect her. Anne was incredibly touched by the action. Unfortunately, the noise was being caused by Thor and his guards. They burst into the bedroom, followed closely by the Doctor, who was calling her name. Everything happened fast. The guards grabbed Loki, who didn’t have time to reach his scepter leaning against the wall. Anne reached for him but not before Thor had hold of her wrist, pulling her towards the door. The Doctor grabbed her other wrist, telling her to run. But Anne fought against them.  
“Loki! Loki!”  
“Anne!” he screamed, fighting against the guards who were dragging him away from her.  
“Loki! Stop! Let me go! You don’t understand!”  
But they wouldn’t let her go. Thor picked Anne up in his arms and she sobbed into his armor, beating her hands against him.  
“Anne!” Loki cried one more time as he was dragged out of the room, “Anne! I will find you again! I swear!”  
Thor carried Anne all the way back to his palace, the Doctor following the guards who had Loki. She sobbed into his chest the whole way.  
“It’s alright. You are safe now,” he said, laying Anne down on the bed in the room she had before. After thoroughly examining her for injuries, he rose to his feet.  
“The Doctor will join you shortly. Meanwhile, I must attend to my brother.”  
“Please,” Anne managed to stammer out, “Please don’t kill him...or hurt him. Please.”  
A dark look came over Thor’s face but he said, “He is my brother. I could never have him killed.”  
Then he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Anne curled up into a ball and sobbed into the pillow, terrified of what they were going to do with Loki. The Doctor came in a few moments later, rushing immediately to the bed, crawling in to take Anne into his arms.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” he said, kissing the top of her head.  
“When the fortune teller said you were the key to saving Asgard, I had no idea it would be like this. I am so, so sorry.”  
Anne knew that both Thor and the Doctor thought she was crying because she was traumatized but Anne didn’t have the words or energy to explain. She knew they wouldn’t believe her anyway.  
Anne finally cried herself to sleep while the Doctor kept kissing her head. 

. . .

When she awoke, he was gone but there was a note.  
There is breakfast on the side table and your clothes are on the chair. I will be  
back soon so we can leave.  
The Doctor  
She slowly changed into her clothes, leaving the breakfast untouched. The sight of the discarded emerald made her tear up again as she thought of poor Loki. Dejected, she sat on the bed, waiting for the Doctor to return.  
When he did, the two walked in silence, his arm around her shoulder. They met Thor in the hallway and the three walked out to the Bifröst where the TARDIS was sitting. Thor placed his hand on Anne’s shoulder,  
“Anne, I am terribly sorry for what happened to you. Please accept my sincerest apologies.”  
“Doctor, thank you for all your help. Until next time, old friend,” he said, shaking his hand.  
The two of them stepped into the TARDIS and with a few presses of a button, they left Asgard behind. Within moments, the TARDIS landed in Anne’s apartment. They got out and the Doctor sat Anne down on her bed.  
“Anne, before I go, I need to talk to you. This isn’t going to be easy.”  
He took a breath and Anne began to fear the worst.  
“I need to erase your memory of this trip.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Thor fears that Loki put you under mind control.”  
Anne opened her mouth to protest but the Doctor stopped her.  
“Whether or not that’s true, I feel it is also a good idea to erase the trauma you’ve been through. I am so sorry this happened.”  
Anne wanted to protest but the heavy sorrow in her heart wouldn’t let her.  
“Now,” the Doctor continued, “you won’t remember any of this, even me. Well...you will remember the TARDIS leaving your room but it will just seem like a dream. Now, I brought you back to the morning we left. You haven’t been to work yet so it will be like none of this ever happened. Again, I am so, so sorry.”  
The Doctor had Anne change into pajamas and get into bed. He kissed her forehead, placed his hands on her head, and with a jolt, the world went black

. . .

Anne awoke to early morning light streaming through her window. Glancing at the clock, she realized she still had an hour to sleep which is good because her head hurt and she felt exhausted. She also had no idea why her heart felt so sad but she had a vague recollection of a dream. Resetting her alarm, she rolled over and went back to sleep, dreading the boredom of a day at the travel agency. Why couldn’t anything exciting ever happen?

. . .

Back in Asgard, Loki sat in his cell. Thor approached the clear enclosure.  
“You requested an audience with me brother?”  
“Yes. I want to ask a favor of you, brother. I no longer have any concern for ruling Asgard. All I ask is that you let me return to my palace. There, I will live out my days in peace, away from you.”  
“O brother, do you think me a fool? I know the ways of your silver tongue.”  
“Yes. You also know when I am being sincere. Look at me brother; my sincerity is clear. I ask only this one request of you.”  
Thor stared at him and saw that Loki was indeed telling the truth. He knew it as only a brother could. Thor released Loki and walked him out of the palace.  
“I am trusting you brother. Do not betray me.”  
“I give you my word.”  
Loki began to walk off towards his palace.  
“She won’t remember you. The Doctor erased her memory. She doesn’t remember any of this.”  
Loki paused.  
“What makes you think she is of any consequence to me?” he asked with his back still turned, as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
He entered his palace and set about putting his chambers in order again. It didn’t matter what Thor said. He would find her again and, somehow, he would make her remember.


End file.
